


Making Amends

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Spike (BtVS), Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: After the pain Spike caused Angel years ago he finally makes it better.





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Making Amends  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,430  
>  **Summary:** After the pain Spike caused Angel years ago he finally makes it better.  
>  **A/N:** written for philstar22 for the CYM challenge at nekid_spike. I hope you like it.

Angel and Spike had spent the last hour and a half trying to decide who had done the worst to whom. They were both shocked to find that so far it was turning out to be a tie. 

Spike’s eyes lit up with excitement as something came to him. “You did turn me into a monst...”

 _It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where this was headed._ Angel shook his head as he quickly interrupted. “You can’t lay that one at my door, Spike. I didn’t have anything to do with it. That was all on you and Dru.” He smirked before he added, “You chose this, remember?” 

“Well, yeah. But if it wasn’t for you...”

But Angel had had enough of being blamed for that. “If it wasn’t for me what? You think you would have made it as a vampire if I hadn’t taught you.” Angel rolled his eyes. He remembered vividly all of Spike’s antics as a newly risen vampire. “You would have been dead within the week.”

Although, Spike grumbled loudly he couldn’t deny Angel’s words. “Fine. Your turn.”

Within a matter of seconds Angel had a comeback. “You had me tortured, Spike.” His voice was soft. “For a ring.” Angel added with a snarl. The memory still had the power to make him angry.

 _He really had done that._ Spike knew there was no way he was going to top that one so he gave in with a shrug. “I guess you win.” 

A low growl rumbled deep in Angel’s chest before escaping to echo around the room. The nonchalance of Spike’s response pissed him off to no end. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

The blonde vampire sat up straighter as he turned to face his grandsire. _Apparently, even after all this time, Angel was still holding a grudge._ “What would you like me to do about it, Angel?” He leaned closer, his lips curled into a teasing smile as he whispered, “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact I think I would.” The words were out of Angel’s mouth before he could stop them. He paused for a moment only to realize that he meant every one of them. _He would like it. He’d like it alot._

To say Spike was shocked would be an understatement. _What the hell was Angel playing at?_ They didn’t have that kind of relationship... Well, except for that one time and that didn’t count. Now Angelus on the other hand was a whole different story.

“You want to repeat that?”

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t hear me.” Angel scoffed. “You’re a vampire, Spike. You heard every word I said.” Angel shifted in the chair until his long legs were spread out in front of him. Slowly and with exaggerated care he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. “You know you want to.”

And the hell of it was... Angel was right. Spike knew it and he knew Angel knew it too.

With unseemly haste Spike kneeled in the floor between Angel’s legs. He really hoped Angel hadn’t noticed that, the last thing he needed was for the older vampire to think he had been impatiently waiting for just such an invitation.

Spike leaned in to whisper, “Show me where it hurt.”

Angel pointed to each spot on his chest and stomach where the pokers had been forced through his body. With a gentleness he hadn’t known Spike possessed the younger vampire kissed each spot lingeringly and with great care even though any evidence of injury was long gone. 

A loud hiss sliced through the air as Angel felt a hint of Spike’s fangs against his skin. “Spike.” He whispered the blonde vampire’s name in warning.

“Shh.” He ran his tongue across Angel’s stomach as he whispered, “I’m just doing what you wanted me to do.”

Angel bit his lip to keep from groaning. Even though this wasn’t what he had in mind he couldn’t deny, at least to himself, that he wholeheartedly approved of the current turn of events.

Slowly, so slowly Angel thought he would go insane with waiting Spike caressed his chest before he trailed his fingers lower until he reached the waistband of his pants. With a growl of hunger Spike lowered his head.

His eyes threatened to roll back in his head at the feel of Spike’s mouth sliding up and down the length of him through the fabric of his black pants. It took all of his self-control not to shred his pants just so he could feel Spike’s lips against his skin. But if there was one thing Angel knew it was how to be patient even if it was the last thing he felt like being at the moment. Although, he was positive it would be worth the wait. If memory served him no one gave head like Spike. Or at least that’s what Angelus had always said.

In one minute Angel felt the pleasurable sensation of Spike’s mouth on him through his pants and in the next moment he was free and the exquisite feeling of Spike’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock sent shivers racing down his spine. 

Angel groaned loudly.

As sharp teeth scraped against the tender skin of his cock, Angel’s body arched almost completely out of his chair. Quickly, Spike slammed his arm across the older vampire’s stomach to hold him in place and slid his fangs down the length of Angel’s cock once more a little harder than before.

A deep growl rumbled in Angel’s throat as pain filled pleasure swept through him. It had been so long since he had felt this. He desperately wanted to feel it again. “Do it again.” The words were spoken through clenched teeth.

“Do what again?” Spike teased as he kissed the tip of the other vampire’s cock.

“Damn it, Spike.” He threaded his fingers through Spike’s hair and urged him on.

Spike playfully nipped the tip of Angel’s cock. “Are you sure?” He knew Angelus liked it rough, demanded it as a matter of fact. But Angel was a different story... or so he had thought. 

“Spike.” Angel growled in desperation.

With a snarl Spike slipped into his vampire visage before he quickly shook it off and lowered his head until his fangs lingered on the tender skin of Angel’s cock, barely hard enough for Angel to feel it much less break the skin

Angel thrust his hips upward, demanding Spike give him what he needed. “Spike.” He growled his name in warning. 

_If this got him staked he was going to be very angry._ Without a word Spike dragged his fangs harder down the length of Angel’s cock and back up again eliciting a deep moan from the older vampire. _Oh, so Angel had more Angelus in him than he cared to admit._ That was definitely information that would come in handy at a later date.

Low groans and harsh growls filled the room as Spike sucked Angel’s cock deep into the cavern of his mouth, his tongue flicking teasingly as he pulled back until only the head remained before he slammed back down to the base. 

Over and over again Spike subjected Angel to this torture until Angel thought he would come unglued. But as soon as he was close to coming Spike would stop only to start up again when the danger had passed.

“Spike.” The name was supposed to come out as a warning, a demand for Spike to finish what he had started but instead it sounded suspiciously like a plea.

The blonde vampire tightened his grip and scraped his fangs harder along the side of Angel’s cock. He licked the small amount of blood from his lips and grinned as Angel yelled his name again.

Pain sliced through his body followed quickly by more pleasure than he had felt in a very long time. He could feel his cock grow harder with each stroke of Spike’s fangs against his skin. Angel knew he should be ashamed for getting off on the pain and blood Spike was subjecting him to, after all that was Angelus’ raison d’être but he couldn’t stop. Hell, he didn’t want to. It had been too long since he had succumbed to his vampire nature, just this once he couldn’t pass it up. With a sound close to a purr he closed his eyes and savored the sensations.

Finally when Angel could take no more a loud snarl born of frustration and lust escaped him and he quickly shifted until he was in the floor behind Spike.

“What are you doing, Angel?” The question was purely rhetorical. With the older vampire’s fingers making short work of the zipper of his pants Spike was left in little doubt what Angel had in mind. “I thought you wanted me to kiss it better?”

“I did. And you did.” Angel growled through clenched teeth. “Now I want to fuck it better.” He nipped the back of Spike’s neck. “Any objections?”

Spike shook his head as he hastily finished removing his pants while still kneeling in front of Angel. He quickly laid his head in the seat of the chair and pushed back towards Angel.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Angel’s voice was husky with desire. “I don’t have any...”

Before Angel could finish his sentence Spike reached under the chair and handed the older vampire a half used tube of lube. 

“Why was lube beneath your chair?”

Spike growled in frustration. They were finally going to... after all this time and Angel wanted to waste it by talking. He growled again. “Do you really want to talk about my housekeeping or do you want to fuck me?”

 _Definitely the latter._ A wicked smile spread across Angel’s face at the needy sounds coming from Spike as his lubed fingers prepared him.

“Damn it, Angel.” Spike snarled as he unconsciously slipped into his vampire visage. “Just fuck me.”

His smile widened at Spike’s demanding tone and just this once Angel gave in. With a harsh sound echoing from his throat he gripped the younger vampire’s hips as he thrust forward and slid his cock to the hilt. 

As Angel thrust his cock in and out of his body flames of desire swept through him, burning, consuming him until all he could do was grip the chair in front of him and hold on. Before he could stop himself a hungry, needy sound escaped and Spike knew he was in for a little tit for tat. After all he had made Angel suffer.

Spike was right within seconds all sensation stopped as Angel stilled behind him. Slowly as not to dislodge his cock from inside Spike he pulled the younger vampire back until he was leaning back against him.

“Torture me, will you?” Angel whispered against the shell of Spike’s ear as his hand slid across Spike’s chest and down his stomach until Angel could wrap his fist around the blonde vampire’s cock.

A loud hiss escaped Spike.

“Is this what you want?” His hand glided up and down Spike’s cock in one smooth motion from base to tip and back again. 

Another hiss this one louder than before passed Spike’s lips. “Angel.”

Angel tightened his hand around Spike’s cock. “No, this is.” He gently moved his hips, thrusting in time with the way he was stroking the younger vampire’s cock.

Spike couldn’t take it anymore. He hated, loathed and detested being tortured with sexual denial and Angel knew it. Spike completely looked over the part where he had done the same thing while giving Angel a blowjob just a few minutes earlier. That was different. He hadn’t been the one being tortured.

“Damn it, Angel. That’s enough.” 

The older vampire’s eyes widened. “Oh, really?” Angel grazed the side of Spike’s neck with his fangs as he tightened his fingers around the blonde vampire’s cock almost to the point of pain before sliding it up and down, faster and faster. “What are you going to do about it, Spike?” He whispered as he licked the shell of his ear.

Spike dug his fingernails into Angel's thighs as he began to move up and down, riding Angel's cock, faster and faster until blood roared in his ears and his head rolled back in pleasure. This was what he wanted, what he needed, the thrill of Angel's cock throbbing deep inside of him while his hand gripped him tight stroking him to completion.

Angel swallowed a groan. The feel of Spike fucking himself on his cock, taking what he wanted was almost more than he could take.

Without warning Angel pushed Spike forward until he was on his hands and knees once again. His fingers dug harshly into Spike's hips as he began to thrust deep. His body shook with uncontrolled passion, his nails left half moon marks buried deep in Spike's skin and he relished the thought. 

A low keening sound rushed from Spike's throat as Angel pushed him past the point of no return. It had been so long since he had felt the thrill of Angel's possession, he couldn't control the trembling in his body. His cock throbbed... he was so close. 

"Come." The word whispered harshly seemed to echo around the room over and over again. 

Angel roared as his orgasm began to burn through him, he quickly grabbed Spike's cock and began to stroke him faster and faster keeping perfect rhythm with his thrusts. "Come." He demanded again through clenched teeth.

It was the only thing Spike needed and with a shout his body jerked as he slid up and down on Angel's cock. More pleasure than he had felt in a very long time washed over him as he came to his grandsire's demand. 

Another roar ripped from Angel's throat as he thrust his cock deeper, harder and faster inside of Spike until his balls tightened and jets of semen shot deep inside of Spike. 

For a brief moment nothing but silence reigned as they collapsed on the floor. Neither vampire knew quite what to say to the other. Until finally Spike scooted closer to Angel and with a sigh of contentment he laid his head on the older vampire’s chest.

Angel’s lips slowly curled into a smile as he threaded his fingers through Spike’s hair. This was what he had been missing all these years and as a sigh trembled through him he realized he wasn’t planning on missing anymore.


End file.
